Mistletoe Kiss
by DragonyPhoenix
Summary: Spike does something interesting with mistletoe


Spike grinned like a madman as he strolled into the main hall, where Slayers were busy decorating for the Christmas party. Jutting hips forward, for maximum effect, he hadn't taken three steps before he heard the first gasp. The stone walls were hung with boughs, intertwining fir, holly, and gold ribbon, with mango leaves fanning out in a circular pattern at the points where the boughs swept up and met. The Scottish Slayer, the one with the most amazing mane of red hair Spike had ever seen, had been hanging stars above the greenery, but when Spike looked over, she was talking to the Goth Slayer from London, a girl who could lose even Spike with her rhyming slang, and pointing towards him. When they caught him looking, the Scot blushed, and the Goth flashed him a grin before dashing to the table where Satsu was putting tea lights into paper lanterns. Satisfied that all the Slayers would soon be getting a good look, Spike sauntered around the room, taking his time and making sure he was highly visible, smirking as blushes and giggles flashed around him wherever he walked. When things had finally settled down, he snagged a candy cane off the Christmas tree and went looking for Xander.

Sucking suggestively on the candy cane, Spike turned a corner and ran straight into Tara. Dressed for the party, she wore a long dress, dark green, with stars and moons embroidered across its front in an even darker shade of green. As her gaze worked its way down from the red felt hat, covered in bells, with pointy ears sewn on the sides, to the red shirt, decked in gold trim, Spike unexpectedly felt an urge to casually place his hands over the front of his pants. Tara's gaze twitched upwards as she stared at the mistletoe Spike had pinned to the crotch of his pants. A slow smirk spread across Tara's face as she raised her eyes. "Looking to be elf shot?"

Spike's mind raced for a response. He finally settled on "Huh?"

Tara's smile grew even wider. Raising her hand before her lips, she blew across the palm. Spike jumped back, dancing away as tiny, sparkling… somethings settled on him. "Hey! What the hell was that?"

"Just a bit of glitter. It'll wear off by morning," she said, stepping backwards down the hall, her gaze fixed on Spike until she veered off into the room she shared with Willow.

It took Spike about ten minutes to find Xander holed up in a conference room with Dawn, going over party preparations, which didn't make sense to Spike since the party decorations were already going up. What more could they have to discuss? Xander was dressed in an elf costume, much like Spike's except his was green where Spike's was red and presumably he wasn't wearing mistletoe anywhere on his person. Spike looked down at the green tights he wore below his red shorts and wondered if Xander was wearing red tights. As his mind turned to Xander dressed only in red tights and how it might feel to tear those tights off with his teeth, Tara's words popped into his head. "Looking to be elf shot?" he repeated, putting the phrase together with Xander's outfit. "Why that little vixen," he said, wondering if he was really that obvious.

At his words, Dawn looked up with a pleased smile and started pulling papers together. "I just remembered that I have a, um, thing with Willow."

"Don't you want to finish," Xander started, but Dawn was already halfway across the room, dismissing his words with a small wave. She was almost to the door when her eyes widened as she noticed Spike's mistletoe. Giving him an impudent grin, she closed the door behind her, leaving the two men alone.

"So," Xander said, rising from his chair to reveal that, yes, he was wearing red tights. "I see that Dawn has roped you into this as well," he added, gesturing towards his elf costume.

"She's about the only one who could," Spike said.

Heading towards Spike, Xander had just opened his mouth to speak when his eyes bugged out and his jaw dropped to the floor. He'd found the mistletoe.

Spike, enjoying the sensation of Xander's eyes riveted to his crotch, shifted his hips forward. "It's bad luck if you don't kiss under the mistletoe."

Xander blushed furiously.

"Nice to know your mind went there that quickly," Spike smirked.

"They mind may have gone there, and I'm not admitting that mind you, but the lips are definitely not following."

"Because?" Spike asked, rocking his hips back and forth.

"Ummm, not gay?" Xander offered weakly, his eyes never veering from the mistletoe.

"Really?" Spike asked, moving forwards until his lips were barely not touching Xander's. "It hasn't been you checking out my ass these last few months? You're not the one whose eyes look for me each time you enter a room? You're not the one whose hands brush up against me?"

"Um, that hands bit would be you," Xander said as Spike snaked his hands around Xander's back.

"This is as far as I go," Spike told him. "You've got to be the one to take that last small step, to breach my shields, to lean forward and kiss me."

"Breach your shields?" Xander asked, not moving in closer but also not moving away. "And you don't think that little phrase indicates you've been spending too much time with me already?"

"No such thing," Spike whispered.

Grabbing Spike's head in both hands, Xander mashed their lips together, tentatively licking his tongue at the edge of Spike's lips until Spike slipped his tongue into Xander's mouth. After an eternity of kissing, Xander suddenly pulled back, not stepping away, but looking away as if uncertain what should happen next. Spike, certain what he wanted, asked, "Ready to work your way up, well down I suppose, to mistletoe?"

Xander looked down at Spike's crotch, where the mistletoe was looking worse for wear, having been ground between the two of them. Afraid it was the wrong answer, but not ready to commit to anything more so quickly, Xander said, "I don't think I'm ready for mistletoe."

"That's all right," Spike replied, leaning in for another kiss. "The mistletoe can wait until you're ready."


End file.
